gtae6343fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Shock
Review by Felipe Ortega Excellent work Michael. The article is technically involved yet very easy to follow and understand. It is well illustrated and organized, with very minor grammatical revisions needed. I included a note in your section on oblique shocks and I believe the last sentence of your "Properties of a Shock Wave" may be reworded. Felipe Ortega *Be sure that all your images are proper cited *It looks like there are a few passages that may be missing citations. Ensure that any information you pulled from (or confirmed with) a source is properly cited *Discuss more about the design implications of shocks and don't limit yourself to the wings --Wengler 00:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Review by Jason Corman The page looks great, and I agree with William - there are a few images that you need to make sure are cited (and named well), and there may be some other applications of aerospace engineering you could mention. The only other improvements I could see is to maybe find a journal article for your reference list, and see if the shock diamond might be a sub-heading under another main category. Great work. --Jason Corman 14:55, October 1, 2009 You say "A normal shock can occur at the leading edge of a body when the object is blunt and when the velocity is supersonic, but close to Mach 1." What happens if M is much larger than 1? The statement "The effect of a normal shock is to quickly transition a supersonic flow to one that is subsonic." is misleading, as this is only one of many effects of normal shocks. Explain the conditions under which a bow shock forms (what range of mach numbers?). In general this information that is here is good... BUT you completely missed the most important issue... NOISE! Shocks are all about sonic booms. If you're used to thinking in terms of performance this might seem like an overstatement, but as soon as you start talking about design it is all about the noise. You NEED to show the "N-wave" diagram, and compare the noise levels of different types of shocks. Talk about how an aircraft can be designed for minimum noise. (Hint, try researching sonic boom supression, sonic boom shaping, and "quiet spike" for starters. ) -- matt daskilewicz Good work overall. The page covers what types of shocks exist and you do a good job making the information pertinent to aircraft design. It looks like you made some good changes to the page and your images are very exemplary. Here are a few suggestions though: * The figures throughout and mainly at the end should be expanded so they can be viewed on the main page instead of having to go to the expanded picture page * You mention that the oblique shock has a strong and weak solution...you should describe what happens in a strong shock vs. a weak shock * A main point to mention is that an oblique shock is caused by flow turning. It would be helpful to have a diagram of the vectors of the flow and say that the tangential velocity across an oblique shock is equal before and after. --Bsforzo 16:45, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Brandon Sforzo Response Flow properties across a shock are covered in detail in the section "Properties of a shock" showing the effect of each property in the diagram. They can also be calculated with the equations found in the "Normal Shock Relations" Section. Michael.jones 18:03, October 23, 2009 (UTC) You're absolutely correct, I overlooked the details of that particular image too. --Bsforzo 04:23, October 25, 2009 (UTC)